


Downtime

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: Geno helps Sid unwind after the shootout loss to the Flames.





	

It was a worse night than usual.

Sid was always aggravated after a loss, but a shootout loss just made things even worse. Initially, Geno had left Sid to stew in his own vexation on the other side of the room, but after half an hour of Sid muttering to himself while repeatedly staring at plays on his iPad, Geno had had enough.

“Sid.” Geno aimed the remote at the TV and turned off the rerun of “Property Brothers” he had been half-watching. “Game over. Time for relax.”

The only response was an exasperated sigh as Sid pulled his knees closer to his chest, bringing the iPad close to his face as he sank back into the leather armchair. Geno frowned in annoyance and pushed himself off of the bed before plodding over to Sid’s half of the room.

“Sid.” Geno reached the armchair and pulled the iPad off of Sid’s knees. “No work during low tide.”

“Low tide?” Sid repeated quizzically.

Geno nodded before tossing the iPad onto the bed. “You know, work over, time for relax. Low tide.”

Sid’s jaw dropped as he stared at Geno, dumbfounded. “I think you mean ‘downtime.’”

“Same thing.” Geno sidestepped so that he was now standing behind the chair.

“No. No, it is _not.”_

“Sid.” Geno’s voice was gentle, yet stern as he began kneading his fingers across Sid’s shoulders. “Low tide, downtime. Time for relax.”

Sid initially grunted in irritation at the contact, but leaned forward slightly to accommodate Geno once he felt Geno’s right hand hit a particularly tight knot. He sighed raggedly and allowed his head to loll forward as he closed his eyes.

“So tense, Sid.” Geno pressed his fingers in harder, digging further into Sid’s skin until he felt the knot begin to break. They both remained silent for the next few minutes as Geno focused on the tension, concentrating deeply until he felt the knot break for good.

Sid sat up straight and arched his back before then slowly winding his head from side to side, followed by stretching his arms behind him before sitting back up. “Uh, thanks. I needed that.”

Geno’s hands returned to Sid’s shoulders. “Know what else you need.” 

“Hmm?” Sid tilted his head back as he felt Geno’s hands slide down his arms. 

“Told you.” Geno leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sid’s left cheek before placing his hands on Sid’s waist. “Need to relax.” Before Sid could react, Geno’s teeth were nibbling at his earlobe as the fingers on his waist journeyed back and forth, slipping underneath the waistband of his sweatpants and onto his hipbones.

Sid made a small noise of protest, but it vanished into thin air as Geno’s hands traveled up and down his hips and chest, accompanied by the teeth and tongue moving simultaneously on his earlobe.

It never failed. No matter how tired or aggravated Sid was, Geno always managed to find all of the dormant switches inside of him and turn them right back on again.

Once he decided that Sid was sufficiently relaxed below him, Geno sidled around to the front of the armchair before giving Sid a two-handed shove to the chest, knocking him halfway onto his back and his legs into the air as his shoulders hit the back of the armchair. Almost instantaneously, Geno reached down and pulled Sid’s sweatpants and boxer briefs up over his legs before tossing them across the room.

Sid couldn’t help but giggle as Geno knelt down in front of him.

“What’s so funny?” Geno inquired.

“I was just wondering how many people fucked in this chair before we got here.”

“Two more.” Geno slid his hands between Sid’s thighs and pushed his legs apart before lunging forward and caressing the base of Sid’s cock with his tongue while giving the rest of the length a few long, slow strokes.

Sid watched Geno intently as he moved underneath him; slowly coaxing him to full stiffness before the hand left his cock and was replaced by Geno’s mouth, which immediately slammed all the way down. 

“Nnngh!” Sid grabbed a fistful of Geno’s hair and pulled it down when Geno came back up for air. He then thrust his hips into Geno’s mouth, but was thwarted when Geno pulled back and away.

“Told you,” Geno stated in a firm tone. “Time for relax. Means stay.” Geno reached above and behind him and grabbed Sid’s wrist, then pushed his thumb down against the inside, prompting Sid to let go. “No touching.”

“Not fair,” Sid whined as Geno grasped Sid’s wrist again, more gently this time, and placed Sid’s hand down on his inner thigh. 

Geno’s expression was as firm as his voice. “Relax, or I’m stop.” 

Sid’s eyes widened slightly in surprise at both the command and the twinge of heat that coursed through his body. Somehow, he really _liked_ it when Geno told him what to do. He remained motionless, waiting for Geno’s next move.

Once Geno was satisfied that he had compliance, he opened his mouth and engulfed Sid’s cock, moving more slowly and methodically this time. Sid breathed heavily as he watched Geno once more, schooling himself to remain still so that Geno wouldn’t stop again.

After tasting the first few drops of precome, Geno pulled back, replacing his mouth with his hand. Between slow, long pulls of Sid’s dick, Geno leaned in closer and dragged his tongue along Sid’s balls, caressing them before gently taking one into his mouth.

Sid cried out before catching himself and remembering where they were. If he couldn’t keep it down, there’d be no end to the chirping tomorrow. But Geno had a way of making him scream, and goddammit, he _liked_ being loud. 

After a few brief moments of indecision, Sid removed his hand from his inner thigh and laid his forearm across his now-open mouth before biting down. Geno raised his head for a moment, grunting approvingly at the sight before using both hands to spread Sid’s legs further apart. One hand remained on Sid’s inner left thigh while the other returned to Sid’s cock as Geno dove even further down, sliding his tongue across Sid’s rim.

The forearm muffled his scream as Sid bit down, hard enough to leave imprints as Geno’s tongue darted back and forth, in and out; opening him up as the accompanying hand now jerked him quickly and relentlessly, eliciting stifled moans with every stroke.

Sid clamped his teeth down onto the already-tender skin of his forearm as his body tensed up, momentarily wondering if he would draw blood before the spasms erased all of his thoughts. He could hear water running in the bathroom once he regained his bearings. From what he could make out, it sounded like Geno was brushing his teeth. 

Geno emerged from the bathroom a few moments later with a damp washcloth in one hand and something else Sid couldn’t discern clenched in his other hand. Wordlessly, Geno bent over and cleaned Sid with the washcloth before setting it down on the left arm of the armchair.

Sid rolled onto his left hip before pushing himself up into a seated position. By this point, Geno had stripped naked and was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Better?” Geno asked.

“Better,” Sid replied with a nod. 

Geno tossed the mystery object over to Sid. After catching it, Sid opened his hands to discover that Geno had absconded with the complimentary body lotion from the bathroom. 

“You’re not stealing the complimentary stuff in the bathroom again, are you?”

“Not stealing if use,” Geno stated matter-of-factly before grinning devilishly. “If we both use.”

“Yeah?” Sid cocked his head to one side, raising an eyebrow.

Geno’s grin was Cheshire-like now as he beckoned Sid with one hand and began stroking himself with the other. “Now _my_ turn to relax.”


End file.
